


What's So Special About Today?

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 404: Confusion.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What's So Special About Today?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 404: Confusion.

The Doctor knew everything important (and some things that weren't) that happened on some rainy July day eight centuries ago. But when the TARDIS stubbornly refused to move from _this_ day, he ruffled his hair in confused annoyance.

True, the reconstructed building they were parked outside no longer housed Henrik's, and the Doctor rarely got his dates quite right. But it still would've been nice, Rose thought wistfully, if he were the kind of man to recognise how the TARDIS had purposely brought them to celebrate the fifth anniversary of the night they'd met.

Good thing she loved him regardless.


End file.
